New Melody
by loneodyssey
Summary: The light in Nodame's eyes disappeared when the doctor told her that after that accident, she would never be able to play the piano again. Or in other words, parathesia in her left hand. Who or what can bring that light back?
1. Prologue: Tragedy

**New Melody**

**Ch.00: Prologue – Tragedy **

Nodame looked out the window, shocked by what the doctor had just said while Chiaki sat beside the hospital bed and looked at Nodame with concern. He knew that if he'd ever lose his ability to play the piano, he would feel exactly like Nodame right now. He wouldn't be able to bear it.

But, his niche was in conducting not playing the piano. For Nodame, the piano was what she had and couldn't do without. Therefore, he couldn't imagine the pain Nodame was going through.

Still, Nodame kept on gazing out the window, as if something was getting her attention. She didn't utter a single word after talking to the doctor and neither did Chiaki. Silence filled the room. But it was soon broken by Chiaki's ringtone.

"I've got to go… I have to attend practice. I'm sorry, Nodame," he said quietly and carefully as if he'd offended her. Nodame didn't reply after a while but Chiaki didn't dare to leave.

"I'm leaving, okay?" There was still no answer from Nodame. Chiaki felt that it's best for her to be alone and he reached for the door, fast but quietly. And, silence filled the room once more.

Tears rolled down Nodame's cheeks as soon as Chiaki left. She didn't want Chiaki to see her cry and then, pity her. She thought about what she would do now. Piano, or rather, music was her life. What could she do without it?

She felt even worse as she glanced at her hand phone strap. It was a black strap with musical notes and clefs. How could she bear with everything when surrounded by music? She didn't know what to do – what to do without music in her life.

She stared intently at her left hand, the cause of her sudden inability to play the piano. She was cursing at it.

She had time – one month in the hospital before her discharge to think over certain things.


	2. New Beginning

**New Melody**

**Ch.01: New Beginning**

Nodame had to go back to school. She couldn't stay hospitalized forever but she would have loved to.

She was early; in fact, she was the first to arrive. She'd decided to take the staircase up to piano room four, the room she usually practiced in. Obviously, she'd forgotten about her left hand.

She tried to play a piece by Chopin, her fingers naturally placed on the piano keys. As soon as her left hand reached for the b-flat key, it twitched and it ached. She winced in pain, grabbing her wrist abruptly.

"You shouldn't play,"

Her head jolted to her left. Stresemann was standing by the door, approaching Nodame but she looked away. What would Stresemann say about her? What was she going to do for the rest of the school year?

"Nodame-chan, what are you going to do now?" asked Stresemann with emphasis on _'now'_. Nodame disliked the fact that he'd rubbed it in her face. She'd asked herself that question over and over again. What _is_ she going to do _now_?

"Come with me," said Stresemann, realizing he'd made her remember. He gave Nodame no option and forcefully grabbed her right hand.

"Where are we going?" Nodame asked as they ran, Stresemann still grabbing her right hand.

Stresemann suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and Nodame bumped into his back. They were at the hall.

"To the band's rehearsal!" announced Stresemann with enthusiasm. The members of the school's concert band were setting up their instruments and tuning them. It seemed like they'd just arrived for their morning rehearsal.

"Choose your instrument: brass or woodwind?" asked Stresemann suddenly. Nodame looked at him in a daze. There was no other instrument for her than the piano. Quickly, she looked down.

"I can't get over the piano," she said quietly. After that, there was silence for awhile. Not until Stresemann patted her head.

"Nodame-chan, if you can't do that, how are you going to stay in a music school? Or rather, do you want to cut all ties with music?" Stresemann confronted her. Nodame knew he'd spoken the truth and after all, reality is harsh.

A mellow sound grabbed her attention just like the piano did. "Stresemann, what is that?" she'd asked, life was brought back to her eyes. Stresemann could sense it and a smile instantly flickered on his face.

"That's the French Horn. Do you want to play it?" Stresemann told her with zest. Nodame grinned, the first time she had after that incident. But she still knew that she would never fully get over the piano, ever.


End file.
